OS: Pendant qu'une vie est sur le point de finir, une autre s'éveille
by allylicity
Summary: Quelques jours après la perte de Lance et la ville libérée des griffes de Diaz, Felicity se rend à Seattle suite à l'accident de son amie April. (Arrow/Grey's Anatomy Fanfic) (Olicity moment)


**OS : Pendant qu'une vie est sur le point de s'éteindre, une autre s'éveille (Arrow/ Grey's Anatomy Fanfic)**

 **Quelques jours après la perte de Lance et la ville libérée des griffes de Diaz, Felicity se rend à Seattle après l'accident d'April.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un OS m'ait venu après l'épisode de Grey's Anatomy centré sur April. J'ai voulu vous le faire partager. J'aurais tellement aimer qu'April et Felicity se connaissent…**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Entre la ville incontrôlable, son mari qui avait été de nouveau arrêté cette fois-ci par le FBI et enfin l'arrestation de Diaz, Felicity n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder ses messages.

L'enterrement de Quentin Lance avait eu lieu il y a trois jours et tout le monde était éprouvé.

Lorsque l'informaticienne crut trouver enfin un peu de réconfort auprès de William et Oliver (fraichement libéré par le FBI pour bons services rendu au pays), elle écouta ses messages et l'un d'entre eux lui retourna l'estomac.

 _ **« Felicity, c'est Jackson… je… il s'est passé quelque chose… c'est April. Dès que tu as ce message, viens au Grey/Sloan Hospital. Bye »**_

 _« Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda un Oliver inquiet suivi de William, pendant que Felicity composait le numéro de Jackson.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Jackson m'a appelé, le message date de deux heures… et je n'ai pas regardé mes messages avant… il ne répond pas… je vais y aller !_

 _\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour te lancer à l'assaut de Seattle._

 _\- C'est April Oliver !_

L'archer lu la détresse de sa femme et regarda William qui hocha la tête.

 _\- Dans ce cas, on vient avec toi ! »_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite famille, après s'être installer à l'hôtel, et n'ayant pas réussi à contacter Jackson, gagna le Grey/Sloan Hospital.

A l'accueil, Felicity commençait à perdre patience :

 _« Je vous dis que le Dr Avery m'a appelé il y a deux semaines, bipez-le tout de suite ! Ou le Dr Kepner !_

A ce nom, la réceptionniste regarda sa collègue, l'air embêtée.

 _\- Bon sang ! Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !_ hurla la jeune femme à deux doigts de craquer.

Miranda Bailey, qui passait par là, entendit Felicity et fit un signe aux réceptionnistes. Puis elle s'avança vers la petite famille.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Miranda Bailey, chef de chirurgie. Vous êtes une amie de Jackson et April, non ? Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu…_

 _\- Oui ! Felicity Smoak, enfin Queen, voici mon mari Oliver Queen et William. Jackson m'a laissé un message il y a quelques heures et il est injoignable…_

Miranda ferma les yeux deux secondes et dit :

 _\- Je vous emmène vers eux_.

 _\- Merci. Que s'est-il passé ?! où est April ?!_

 _\- Felicity ?_ lança une voix derrière eux.

Alex regarda Felicity et la petite famille. La blondinette explosa :

 _\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Alex !_

Bailey les laissa, et Alex les mena à la chambre où se masser beaucoup de médecins... autour d'une April reliée à un respirateur et plein d'autres machines. Jackson lui tenait la main, puis leva les yeux vers Felicity.

 _\- Felicity, je suis désolé, il s'est passé tellement de choses._

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! April !_

Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras. Les yeux de Jackson parlaient pour lui. La douleur était là, palpable.

 _\- Felicity, April a eu un accident de voiture avec Matthew… Owen l'a trouvé dans un ravin en hypothermie… on ne sait pas encore si elle va se réveiller._

L'informaticienne eut comme un blanc après cette annonce. Oliver lui tenait la main mais elle la retira sèchement, ayant un rire nerveux :

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous me faites une blague c'est ça ?! April, réveille-toi ! Non, pas toi !_

Jackson se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras où elle s'effondra.

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity, on ne peut qu'attendre »,_ dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure, Felicity reprit ses esprits autant qu'elle put. Elle était dans la chambre d'April, toujours en compagnie de Jackson, les autres leur avaient laisser de l'espace et dit :

 _« Où et Harriet ? Où est ma filleule ?_

 _\- A la garderie au première étage, il faudra que j'aille la voir._

 _\- Ok. »_

Oliver et William restaient des témoins silencieux, ne voulant pas mettre les pieds dans quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas directement, même s'ils se faisait du souci pour l'informaticienne. Ils allèrent attendre Felicity à côté, auprès de Meredith et des autres médecins que l'archer connaissait en partie.

Oliver répondait aux questions de son fils.

« _Alors April et Felicity se sont connues ici ?_

 _\- Oui, Felicity a travaillé un temps comme bénévole pour l'hôpital pendant ses études avant de rejoindre l'entreprise de tes grands parents. April était très gentille avec elle et elles sont devenues très proches._

 _\- Tu connaissais April ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit d'un air malheureux l'archer. _Pendant notre tour du monde, on s'est arrêté ici et Felicity m'a présenté à ses amis. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un d'entre eux qui a soigné Felicity après la fusillade de Darhk. Derek Shepherd._

 _\- Wow ! J'ai lu des articles sur lui, il était génial, dommage qu'il ne soit plus là…_

 _\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi,_ dit Meredith qui se tenait à côté d'eux et d'Alex, qui fit sourire Oliver.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Meredith Grey dans la sienne.

 _\- Mon dieu, regarde-toi ! Toujours aussi beau et musclé !_

 _\- Ça n'a pas changé. Meredith je te présente William, mon fils._

 _\- Enchantée William._

 _\- Meredith était la femme de…_

 _\- Derek Shepherd et gagnante d'un Harper Avery !_ s'exclama un William excité. _Vous êtes fantastique !_

Meredith souriait à William et dit à Oliver :

 _\- J'adore ton fils._

Ils regardèrent tous en direction d''April qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

 _\- C'est une vraie tragédie. Felicity doit être effondrée._

 _\- Oui, surtout qu'on a enterré un ami à nous il y a trois jours, alors imagine quand elle a vu les messages de Jackson que ce matin._

 _\- Jackson préférait lui annoncer de vive voix, tout est allé si vite._

 _\- Je comprends._

Felicity s'était levée et alla en direction de ses amis. Elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Oliver.

 _\- Pourvu qu'elle se réveille Oliver ! C'est tellement horrible !_

L'archer l'entoura de ses bras, tandis que William mettait sa tête contre elle. Meredith lui prit la main.

 _\- Elle se réveillera, on a tout fait pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Il le faut._

 _\- Je le sais, elle est entre de bonnes mains avec vous tous, merci,_ dit Felicity à tous ses amis.

Meredith sentit quelque chose sur la main de l'informaticienne et regarda Oliver et William.

 _\- Au fait, félicitations à vous deux pour le mariage._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit le couple en se regardant.

 _\- Désolé de ne pas être venu à la fête mais_ … commença Alex.

 _\- Des vies à sauver,_ ajouta Oliver, _on comprend ne vous en faites pas. D'ailleurs, félicitations à toi… et Joe je suppose !_

 _\- Oui enchantée,_ répondit Joe en se présentant. _Alex m'a parlé de vous deux justement ce matin, April nous a envoyé les faire part de mariage… »_

Le silence se réinstalla et ils regardèrent de nouveau dans la direction d'April.

Il fallait attendre, juste attendre… mais pour Felicity c'était un calvaire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, April s'était enfin réveillée et racontait ce dont elle se souvenait à ses amis et collègues, Felicity et Arizona n'arrêtant pas de pleurer.

 _« Les filles, je vais bien d'accord !_

Après encore quelques minutes, tout le monde laissa April se reposer.

Felicity regarda les hommes de sa vie.

 _\- Vous devez être épuisés et affamés, on va retourner à l'hôtel…_

 _\- Hors de question !_ lança Meredith à la petite famille _. Vous allez venir à la maison, il y a assez de places pour vous trois._

 _\- Mer, on ne va pas te déranger,_ dit Oliver.

 _\- Alors vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Ça me fait plaisir. On prendra à manger sur le trajet. Je suis crevée._

 _\- Merci »,_ répondit Felicity _._

Felicity et William suivirent Meredith chez elle tandis qu'Oliver récupérait leurs affaires à l'hôtel.

La chirurgienne installa William dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alex et Oliver et Felicity dans celle de sa sœur. William s'était assoupi lorsque Felicity était allée le voir. Elle avait reçu également un texto de son mari se proposant d'aller voir Jackson et Harriet ce soir. Felicity avait de suite accepter, ne voulant pas craquer devant lui.

La jeune femme décida de faire un crochet par la chambre de Meredith, qui regarder quelque chose dans son tiroir de commode.

 _« Ce sont nos vœux de mariage avec Derek,_ dit-elle en montrant le post-it bleu encadré. _Il me manque._

Felicity sourit à peine, Meredith se retourna. La blondinette craqua enfin et la chirurgienne la soutenu comme elle put.

 _\- Elle va bien Felicity, April va bien, c'est fini._

 _\- Elle a failli mourir ! C'est une fille géniale, gentille et tout lui tombe dessus… »_

* * *

Oliver tenait Harriet dans ses bras pendant que Jackson prenait une douche.

La petite avait failli perdre sa maman aujourd'hui. L'archer était habitué à cette douleur à Star City mais en dehors… c'était autre chose.

Jackson revint vite et posa Harriet dans son berceau, puis revint dans le salon avec deux bières à la main.

 _« Quelle journée_ ! soupira Jackson, accablé par le choc.

 _\- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle va bien_ , répondit Oliver d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

 _\- Oui,_ dit le chirurgien se passant sa main sur sa nuque _. Felicity va bien ?_

 _\- Elle est chez Mer avec William. J'ai reçu un texto de Mer. Felicity est très secouée par ce qu'elle a vu. Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi._

Le silence fut rythmé par la bière qui se vidait des bouteilles.

 _\- J'ai failli la perdre aujourd'hui. J'ai failli perdre la mère de ma fille. S'occuper de trauma toute la journée ne me heurte pas autant mais là…la voir sur cette table, en arrêt, tout le monde autour d'elle, les bips des machines…_

 _\- Je te comprends. C'est insupportable._

Jackson releva la tête et se remémora :

 _\- La fusillade ! Je suis désolé de te faire repenser à ça Oliver._

 _\- Ça va ne t'en fais pas,_ répondit avec douceur l'archer.

 _\- Si elle ne se serait pas réveillé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. J'ai prié bordel !_

Oliver donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami.

 _\- Ce soir, le plus important c'est de savoir qu'April va bien, que cette épreuve sera bientôt derrière vous._

 _\- Oui. Tu sais je suis peut-être en couple actuellement mais l'Amour que je porte à April, même si on est divorcés, sera éternel. Tu me trouves dingue ?!_

 _\- Pas du tout,_ répondit l'archer en pensant immédiatement à Laurel. _Avant de tomber amoureux de Felicity, j'ai aimé une autre femme. Elle est morte malheureusement, mais elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur."_

Maggie fit son entrée et Oliver fila chez Meredith qui l'attendait dans le salon.

 _"William a mangé un peu de pizza et il dort. Felicity a été dur à calmer mais elle dort._

 _\- Merci Mer pour tout._

 _\- Comment va Jackson ?_

 _\- Maggie est auprès de lui et Harriet. Il est choqué mais il va s'en remettre. »_

* * *

L'archer voulait retrouver sa femme mais il avait besoin de se calmer avant. Meredith et lui mangèrent ensemble. Ils évitèrent tout d'abord les événements de la journée pour parler de leurs vies respectives. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver regarda les escaliers et dit à Meredith :

 _« J'ai failli la perdre une fois et voir Jackson dans cet état m'y fait repenser._

 _\- Même si ça serait arriver Oliver, tu es un homme fort. Je sais que tu y aurais fait face._

Meredith regarda dans le vague avant de dire :

 _\- Au début on a l'impression que le monde s'effondre. La douleur s'atténue mais au bout d'un moment on repense aux bons souvenirs. Je t'avoue qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pensé au pire._

Oliver écouta Meredith qui lui expliqua le jour où Derek l'avait sauvé de l'eau et comment elle avait été ramené à la vie, ce qui ressemblait un peu à la façon dont April avait survécu. L'archer n'en revenait pas.

 _\- Tu sais, plus tôt j'ai dit à Alex que j'avais longtemps pensé avoir été arrachée de l'eau mais que finalement je ne le regrette plus. J'ai compris. La vie est précieuse. Toutes ces années avec Derek après n'ont été que du bonus._

 _\- Chaque moment en vaut la peine,_ rajouta Oliver avec le sourire.

 _\- Oui, d'ailleurs ce conseil de te concerne. Ta vie a été assez agitée si je comprends bien ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure mais j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez avec Felicity à l'hôpital. Et tous les deux avec William. Ça va aller tous les trois j'en suis plus que persuadée et contente que Felicity t'ait trouvé._

 _\- C'est moi qui l'ait trouvé mais c'est elle qui m'a ramené vers la lumière. »_

Une heure plus tard, Oliver était posé à côté de Felicity et la regardait dormir.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux mots de Meredith. Lui aussi en quelque sorte se noyait avant l'arrivée de Felicity dans sa vie, puis au bout d'un moment, il avait compris que la vie méritait d'être vécue. Qu'il pouvait aspirer au bonheur.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, une routine s'était installée chez les Grey. Felicity se faisait amenée par Mer à l'hôpital pour voir April, tandis que William et Oliver faisait un léger arrêt chez Jackson. Puis l'après-midi, le père et le fils rejoignaient Felicity auprès d'une April fatiguée mais qui avait le sourire.

Felicity avait une gêne que son amie remarqua :

 _« Mal au ventre ?_

 _\- Oui mais ce n'est rien, ce sont ces fauteuils, tu diras à Jackson qu'il faut en racheter ! Après tout, l'hôpital lui appartient !_

 _\- Felicity, tu es épuisée je le vois bien, tu es adorable de rester avec moi, j'adore le fait de ta présence…_

 _\- Alors ne dis rien, c'est réglé, je reste encore quelques jours_! s'empressa d'ajouter l'informaticienne. »

April ne batailla pas mais lorsqu'Arizona, son amie et médecin, vint lui rendre visite, la rouquine parla de ce qu'elle avait déceler chez sa meilleure amie. Arizona promit d'être discrète et proposa à Felicity de prendre l'air avec elle.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent dans la chambre, Arizona leva ses pouces à April dans le dos de la blondinette. April regarda le ciel et sourit… devant une informaticienne déconcertée.

Meredith allait rentrer dans la chambre lorsqu'Arizona l'intercepta et lui parla de Felicity. Elle sourit également.

Les choses allaient devenir rigolotes.

* * *

Oliver admirait le fait que sa femme soit aussi dévouée à April. Et lui et William faisaient tout pour qu'elle se sente bien en rentrant chez Meredith chaque soir.

Seulement ce soir, il subit un interrogatoire en règle par Meredith. L'archer la prit à part à l'étage après le diner.

 _« C'est quoi ces questions Mer ?! Pourquoi tu demandes tout ça à Felicity ?_

Meredith sourit :

 _\- Tu ne le vois pas c'est évident, ni elle. April l'a deviné directement._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?!_ s'affolait le jeune homme.

La chirurgienne se mit à parcourir le couloir.

 _\- Alors par quoi commencer ?! Felicity est fatiguée, elle passe du rire aux larmes en deux secondes…_

 _\- Parce que sa meilleure amie a failli mourir,_ répondit Oliver.

 _\- Peu d'appétit, la nausée toute la journée…_

 _\- Felicity ne mange pas beaucoup des fois, elle a ses moments._

 _\- Mal au ventre ?_

 _\- Mer !_

Meredith s'approcha de l'archer et lui murmura quelque chose d'inattendue qui le laissa sur le cul.

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible…_

 _\- Et pourtant_ , dit la chirurgienne avec un grand sourire. _Arizona est au courant et dès que vous serez disposés, elle vous attendra à l'hôpital. Chaque moment est précieux Oliver, garde ça en tête. »_

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver emmena Felicity auprès d'Arizona après une nuit blanche pour le couple après la révélation de Meredith. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à William tant que ça ne serait pas confirmé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils restaient tous les deux ébahis par ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient. Arizona était aux anges.

« _Felicity, à voir la taille de ce futur petit bout, tu es enceinte de neufs semaines déjà._

 _\- C'est… incroyable,_ finit-elle par dire avant de se tourner vers son mari. _Oliver, c'est… Oliver ça va ?! »_

Oliver pleurait de joie. Toute la peine qu'il avait éprouvée jusque-là, toutes les pertes subies, tous les drames… tout s'effaça devant cet écran.

Une vie avait failli s'éteindre mais une autre s'éveillait désormais.


End file.
